muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
Small Arms
Small Arms are handheld firearms typically used by human foot soldiers such as infantry and security personnel. They can range from the small pistol to crew operated machine guns. Though generally ineffective against the larger strains of the BETA, small arms can be used to kill some of the smaller strains. Assault Rifles 'Type-91' A bullpup assault rifle, the Type-91 is used by security guards in Yokohama Base, as well as by the 207th Training Unit during their basic training and by the Japanese military. The Type-91 comes in three variations: the basic rifle variant, a short-barreled, carbine-like configuration (wherein it is identified as the 91式騎兵銃, the Type-91 Carbine), and also as a light machine gun. There is also a ceremonial model with a chrome finish and an impressive bayonet seen being held by UN troops in formation when Koubuin Yuuhi was returned to the Japanese on the Yamato. Cowadooty.jpg|Shirogane Takeru carrying a Type-91 Carbine. type-91.fw.png|(Alternative) UN soldiers armed with the regular rifle variant. Building unit - angry mob.png|(TDA) Japanese MPs armed with the Type-91. Yui Gun.png|Yui, 1998. The Type-91 was stored in her Zuikaku. 'Howa Type-89' A Japanese assault rifle seen used by the Empire of Japan's military forces in Total Eclipse. It is generally depicted with the magazine missing or removed. 'FAMAS G2' A French-manufactured bullpup assault rifle seen being used by the military police forces of Yukon Base, and also by Refugee Liberation Front terrorists during the Yukon Base Incident. famas_g2.fw.png|An Allegiance agent firing at RLF soldiers with a FAMAS G2. 'HK G36' A West German-made assault rifle seen used by the pilots of ''Argos'' Test Flight and the ''Infinities'' during Project PROMINENCE. Strangely it seems to change from the G36C model to the G36KV constantly during the episode. hk_g36.fw.png|Yuuya Bridges and Leon Kuze confronting each other during Project PROMINENCE's second R&R session. 'Colt M16A2/Diemaco C7' An American 5.56mm caliber assault rifle used by the armed forces of the United States and Canada. The M16A2 fires in three round bursts instead of full automatic to save ammunition. The Canadian version known as the C7 retains the full auto mode of the original M16A1 model. Some were seen in the hands of French-Canadian troops. French_Atmospheric_Suit.jpg 'AK-47' A series of Soviet-manufactured assault rifles, in service with both the Soviet Armed Forces and Warsaw Pact nations, as well as with paramilitary groups.GDR's military forces use a domestic version known as the MPi-K seen being used in Schwarzesmarken. 'AK-74' A Soviet assault rifle, the shortened variant is the AKS-74U. Seen used by Soviet Army forces, and by Takamura Yui during the ц-04 Frontline Supply Base Incident. Also seen used by Spetsnaz forces during the Yukon Base Incident, while retaking Yukon Base from the RLF. yamamoto aks-74u.png|IJA Corporal Yamamoto armed with an AKS-74U. AKS-74U.fw.png|IRG Lieutenant Takamura Yui handing out rifles. Anti-Tank Rockets 'RPG-7' An infantry-portable, unguided, and shoulder-launched rocket-propelled grenade launcher, used by both the Soviet Armed Forces, and later, by paramilitary forces against armored targets - including TSFs. Submachine Guns 'MAC 10/11' An American-manufactured SMG that fires .45 ACP or 9mm at around 1100 rounds a minute. A couple were seen used with sound suppressors by the Refugee Liberation Front terrorists during the initial stages of the Yukon Base Incident. Handguns 'HK USP 9' A West German 9mm semi-automatic pistol with a polymer frame. Seen used by the UN forces of Yokohama Base. One was offered to Shirogane Takeru by Kouzuki Yuuko to kill her. hk_usp_9.fw.png|Kouzuki Yuuko hands Takeru the gun. 'Minebea P9' Japanese licensed produced copy of the Swiss-German SIG P220. Standard sidearm for the Empire of Japan. p9_-_sig_p220.png|Shirogane Takeru reacting to being snuck up on by Yoroi Sakon. Hibiki Pistol Cutout.png War Ensemble Pistol.png 'Walther P99' A West German-made polymer-framed handgun. Seen used by Takamura Yui equipped with a flashlight. Judging by the milling cutouts at the front of the slide Yui is carrying the 9mm version though she seems to have underloaded her magazine as she fires less than sixteen rounds before she is out of ammunition. walther_p99.fw.png|Yui's P99. Kisaragi01.jpg 'Makarov PM' A small Soviet handgun firing the 9x18 round. Seen used by Soviet security guards and Cryska Barchenowa along with some use by East Germany. 'Glock' A series of Austrian polymer frame semiautomatic pistols of various calibers and sizes. Ibrahim Doğulu was carry one during the Yukon Base Incident along with some being used by the Refugee Liberation Front. Sniper Rifles Dragunov SVD Soviet semi-automatic sniper rifle. Sometimes seen being used by Cryska Barchenowa. Barrett M82 American Anti-material sniper rifle that uses the .50 Browning Machine Gun cartridge. Seen being used by Tamase Miki and Naoe Kanna. File:Barrett.png|Tama takes aim. OSV-96 Soviet anti-material sniper rifle that uses the 12.7x108mm cartridge. Used by Takamura Yui to save Yamamoto from a Tank-class BETA. osv-96.fw.png|Takamura Yui taking aim with the OSV-96. PTRS-41 A Soviet anti-material sniper rifle that uses the 14.5x114mm cartridge. Inia Sestina is sometimes depicted with one. Machine Guns Sumitomo M2 .50 caliber HMG A Japanese-licensed produced American heavy machine gun seen mounted on Japanese Type-90 main battle tanks. DShK HMG Soviet-manufactured heavy machine gun seen mounted on Soviet MBTs, such as the T-62 and T-80. Rheinmetall MG3 A West German 7.62x51mm medium machine gun seen mounted on Leopard II battle tanks. Other Weapons M1 Garand An American semi-automatic rifle, which is now retired and mostly in use with military ceremonies and ROTC units. Seen with Lilia Kjellberg equipped with a bayonet. File:Garand.png|Lilia's rifle. Category:Hardware and Technology